


twenty one , no fun.

by sugarwick



Category: The Neon Demon (2016)
Genre: Age Difference, Dark, Enemies, F/M, I fucking hate Hank but i thought of this and then now it's haunting me till I write, Implied Sexual Content, Praise Kink, Sexual Content, Soft Femdom, Well it's not really 'hardcore femdom' but reader has some big dick energy, no beta reading we die like men, there might be a follow up but i don't know oh my god.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-01-26 05:37:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21369034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarwick/pseuds/sugarwick
Summary: You're twenty one & definitely no fun. A day in a life of a regular you as you occupy  a seedy motel 'apartment' in  Los Angeles. So what's up with your too beautiful neighbor and your landlord with  accumulated bad personality traits?
Relationships: Hank (The Neon Demon)/Reader, Jesse (The Neon Demon)/Reader, you/Hank (The Neon Demon)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 25





	1. “Oh, what a tangled web we weave...when first we practice to deceive.”

You came **_peaches & cream_**, too bright-eyed and friendly, beaming a sunny smile at your soon to be ‘uncompromising’ landlord; _maybe he’s just unsociable_, a fact you could accept as he sneers down at you—— _He never did like children, nor anyone for that matter. _ **❝**** Rent is by the end of the month. Miss it and I’ll kick you out. ****❞** He warns, frown deepening. **❝**** No warnings? ****❞** You asked, lashes blinking curious, but he sees it flirtatious, manipulative when you tilt your head and smile dainty sweet up at him. **❝**** I’ll fucking throw your shit out, _don’t test me_— ****❞** He paused, your name slipping from memory or rather he hadn’t even asked. You suddenly came knocking, suitcase luggage trailing behind you, white enveloped crumpled in your hands but it had been money nonetheless. You were ready to pay, down payments, advances and insurance. So who was he to turn away cash? A laugh leaves your lips and as soft as it had been it rings hot inside his ears. _Irritating_. You give your name, offer your hand but he ignores your courteousness. **❝**** I’ll be good. ****❞** You say and you hear him click his tongue under his breath. _Fuck you_.

You do keep your word however, kept your distance from your landlord who you’ve soon realized only knew how to scrawl at people. You didn’t mind, didn’t need _his_ sort of friendship. Had better things to do——work & school, a lifestyle you soon find out wholly boring in comparison to your neighbors. **❝**** Evening Jesse, just got home? ****❞** You wave a hand at her and she smiles right back, doe eyes drawn pleasant_. She is a sight to behold_, you think. Out of place in a shabby apartment complex but here she was. **❝**** Yeah, work. ****❞** She says and you nod. **❝**** The modelling. Right, Right. ****❞** And she looks at you sheepish, embarrassed almost. **❝**** How about some take-outs? ****❞** You offered **❝**** Today is Chinese.****❞** You saunter towards your door, unlock it and motioned towards Jesse to come in, she hesitates for a moment before finally allowing herself to follow after you.

_Friendship_. Jesse would like to think what you two had was some sort of kindred relationship. That you would continue to look at her gently in appreciation. She thinks you are kind, a warmth that felt soothing & harmless. You don’t look at her with hostility, nor hold her like a _predator_ would. You have been a comfort, so sweet and hers to keep. **❝**** What is it? ****❞**You asked, plops down on the floor and unpacked your dinner. **❝**** Why don’t you try…doing what I do?****❞** Jesse finally says and immediately you find yourself giggling. _It should be insulting,_ when something like that comes from someone that looks like her, however you’ve know she was---_well , a child_.**❝**** Not my thing actually, I like looking though.****❞** You explained. You like looking so much that you’ve decided to try and ‘create’; Artist would have been what you are but you’d rather not say. ‘Struggling artist’ never did have a nice ring to it. **❝**** Speaking of which, show me some of your portfolio. I think you’d be a great inspiration. ****❞** Jesse couldn’t help but smile at that, soon nodding in agreement. _Yes, this would be what friendship is like_.

Hank had noticed it too, _a closeness only women really have_. Both your laughter drifting off quiet and childish, _it’s too early in the morning, _He grumbles. ‘Nymphs’ frolicking in his godforsaken den and he wonders if it would be better off if you’re both gone. His gaze falls on Jesse, watch for a moment as golden locks falls over her shoulders, her smile innocent and frail as she holds onto you. You are mediocre in comparison, inadequate compare to the girl that found herself _clinging_ to you. It gives him some kind of feeling however, when Jesse looks at him distraught and uninterested while you blooming into a perpetually warming smile. _Some kind of feeling_ that tells him he’d rather have the Lolita bitch that seemed to dislike him just as much as he did her than linger around you. **❝**** Morning.****❞** You say and he slams his door close. _He really does hate you both, though more you than Jesse. _

***

This has been your routine, a normalcy you’ve taken and accepted. Never did asking about the growing strangeness around you. Jesse is a weird girl and Hank is a dangerous man, both the constant faces in your life—— And you learn gradually that there is something behind a pretty face that is damning and behind a closed door that is ugly and dirty. _Things you pretended not to see, but there nonetheless_. 

Jesse reminds you of her kind of horror when she knocks at your door one night, frantic in spite her quietness and she whispers to you her _nightmare_. She tells you it is dark, she tells you it is in her room, that there is something more frightening than a wild animal in her bed. She says it is Hank, gun in his hand looking _down_ at her, she says it is when a gun is shove into her pretty little mouth that she feels hopeless and weak, _how vile men are_. Jesse doesn’t let you comfort her, couldn’t when she is running off elsewhere, you guessed it was to get away from this place, that had been the right decision you’ve learned when later that night you’d hear someone scream help behind thin walls. You hear your neighbor yell, whimper, mewl and when all is quiet and you begin to drift off to sleep you hear your neighbor cry_. Poor girl_.

Jesse disappears then and you think Hank couldn’t careless, only grumbled annoyed when he realized she didn’t even pay for her last month's rent. Altercation between you and he following soon after, only because **_you_** are somehow now liable for your friend’s disappearance and ultimately her measly rent he still somehow wants to extract, from your pocket now it would seem. And as friendly as you were, you were living in this _dump_ for a reason after all. **❝**** Hank. ****❞** His name leaves your lips stern, soothing syllable that made him snap a glare at you. You frown at him dissatisfied, **❝**** I’ve been good haven’t I?.****❞** You began. **❝**** I paid on time, never asked you for anything, I don’t call the police even when _well_…****❞** Your words drift off and you smile. **❝**** I can’t pay for her, I love her but well, I don’t have much money as you can see. ****❞** A chuckle, eyes drifting away from him and towards the apartment complex. **❝**** I’m here with _you_—— that should be enough proof right? ****❞**A polite insult he knows, words that came calm yet had him edging into absolute anger. You’re testing his patience, testing the little stretched he could take, he couldn’t take much you’ve learned when you find yourself slammed against the wall, a growl leaving his mouth. **❝**** I’ve had it with you bitches thinking you can just come here and do shit just cause you’re a little pretty. ****❞** He spat, rough hand cupping your face harshly, steeling your gaze up at him. You frown at this, uncharacteristic annoyance leering into your face. **❝**** Hank. ****❞** You say his name again, your hands grabbing onto the side of his shirt and _pulling_. **❝**** You shouldn’t touch me.****❞**His frown turning into a vapid smile then, mocking amusement drawn against his face. **❝**** Or what?****❞**He dares.

He didn’t expect it then, your hand smoothing over against his waist, how you’d let dainty hands slide into his shirt, nails dragging upwards along his back. You are smiling up at him again and that ‘some kind of feeling’ bubbles in the pit of his stomach. **❝**** Or what?****❞** You mocked back, finger tips drawing circle against his skin and you feel him stiffen against you. **❝**** I’m a little pretty, _am I_?****❞** He cringe at your words, disgust painted across his face but somehow he doesn’t pull away. **❝**** But not as pretty as Jesse_?_ Not your _real Lolita shit? _****❞** He is tense, lips dry——can’t tell if he wants to beat you up or _fuck you_. 

Hank let goes of you and you do the same with him. **❝**** I’m sorry, I’m sorry.****❞** You apologized, out of place and insincere. You rub your face, redden just a tad bit though not sore. **❝**** I don’t want to fight with you.****❞** And you revert back to something he’s familiar with, pleasant and friendly, _so terribly accommodating_. **❝**** I’m not sure if Jesse is coming back, I don’t think I’m responsible for her expenses either but if it’ll satisfy you, I’ll pay half of it. Okay? ****❞** Hank walks away then, curse too loudly under his breath. **❝**** Do what you fucking want! ****❞** _Suppose this means you've won this time. _

***

_That ‘some kind of feeling’_—— Had later been his hand desperately wrap around his cock, pre-cum lubricating his length and mouthing your name. Suddenly Hank realized why he hates you so much. **❝**** Fuck...****❞ ** A quiet curse leaves his mouth, a gasped as he feels himself tip over. When he closes his eyes he sees you, shit eating smile and tilting your head like you **_own_** him. **❝**** Fuck...fuck..._Fuck_.****❞ **And he stiffens, groans your name as he cums into his hands. 

_ Hank is sure he's going to fucking kill you one of these days. _


	2. I desire to die from you I want to annihilate myself within your sick whims.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hatred so mean his dick is hard.

**“Hank— _Hank—_”** His name leaves your lips breathless and ragged, cunt tightening around his cock as you came for the third time. **“_Please_—”** You begged, legs shaking, digging red crescent against his back till he’s hissing at you. He doesn’t stop however, continues to thrust into your over-sensitive flesh, your cum mixing with his and dripping down your legs onto what was a pristine white bedsheet. **“Fuck”** He breathes, nuzzle onto the nook of your neck and inhales; you smell of sweat and him, overly ripped fruit bitten viciously and he never wants to stop. You feel his cock twitch inside you, know that he’s about to cum again as he rocks back and forth heedlessly, drawing you closer, arms tightening around you. It feels despite, needy, the way he ruts his hips and the way you coo, begging him ‘please’ for what he didn’t know and he didn’t care to listen. A guttural sound leaves his throat when he orgasms, lunging every bit of himself inside of you—a vile little thought making inside his mind as he rides the sensation. _Wouldn’t it be great if you just stayed like this? Fucked out of your mind? Full of his cum? _

**“Hank!”** A loud thud against his door and he is jolted awake, bewildering headache reaching his skull the moment his eyes opened. He still has a hard on, someone still screaming his name and it hadn’t been you— **“What?! _Fuck!_”** He screams back, angrier than he should be feeling. **“Not now! Jesus Christ.”** He goes on, still perched in his couch, rubbing his temple and groaning at his own discomfort. **“Come on man, open the door!”** The visitor comes complaining, banging on the door again but Hank didn’t want any company; not a guy anyway. **“Hank! You said you’re gonna deal!” **Yes of course it’s about the fucking drugs. “**Just go back later!”** he finally replies and he hears another bang on his door and a litany of cursing before he is finally left alone with his dick that might have been angrier than he was. **“Shit…”** he muttered, rubbing himself through his jeans and shuddering. _You, you horrible fucking witch. _

If he were to describe you, Hank would say you weren’t even that pretty. Tit size that wasn’t his taste, figure that he sure wasn’t what he’d look at porn for— _but your voice is titillating and your lips looks so, so good around his hard throbbing cock_. If he were to describe you, your tender smile and your cute little giggles, he’d say you’re annoying, reprehensible little bitch that knows no better than cause him headaches and a good set of laundry, even when in fact you haven’t done anything at all but invade his dreams—but that was hardly your fault is it? Hardly your fault that his irritation makes him want to push you into the wall and **_bite_** you all over. His mind wanders, think about how you’re just a few floors above him, that it’s 2:05 AM and you’re probably in your bed, are you awake? Are your legs apart? Dainty finger tips rubbing circles on your clit? Are you moaning his name? 

He exhales, unzips his pants and releases his straining dick. He is already glistening with pre-cum, already just about to burst. He keeps doing this, hand fucking himself like a stupid hormonal high schooler and it’s always you in his mind—always you that tells him what to do; _‘Slowly, Hank. Come on. Don’t cum just yet’_ you would say, a mocking laughter leaving your mouth. He wonders why he dreams of you docile and when he’s awake you’re wicked and mean, he wonders how you would be, _which one are you?_ Perhaps it had been this curiosity that didn’t allow him to fuck anyone else but his hands, couldn’t help but feel disgust twisting in his stomach when another nameless whore is sucking his dick. 

He grunts, body relaxing against the sofa as he feels himself near. It’s not as satisfying, this isn’t satisfying, if anything it makes it worst but what else is he to do but jack off to the thought of you. He moans your name, growl it almost angry underneath his breath when he spurts white semen all over his hands. _He needs to do something about you—_


End file.
